Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-178.167.174.7-20130102131609
Im sick of people moaning about the finale. There were both good and bad points so if you want to read an honest review telling both sides of the coin (see what i did there!) here you go! BAD POINTS >the death of Morgana and Mordred. You cannot deny that after 13 episodes of build up to an epic battle for Camelot between Mordred and Arthur he just gets stabbed. The end. And the same with Morgana. I was expecting some brilliant magic battle but no. Just a stab in the back and the big Destiny is over. It was anti-climatic and rushed. So much could have come out of that and they ruined it. Im glad they died but still. >Gwaines death. Mainly because he died but also because he died in the mind that he had failed and betrayed his friends. That was just cruel! >The whole Camlann battle ended to suddenly. It only lasted about an fifteen minutes which for a prophesied battle seems just pointless. >the Black Hole plot lines they never bothered to wrap up. For example Aithusa, Queen Mab who randomly appeared in the Dark Tower ep (i really didnt like that one..) Mordreds now immortal sword that should never fall into the wrong hands just being left in the dirt. Also now the whole Gwen Arc seems a bit random.... GOOD POINTS!! >Firstly, Congratulations to Sir Leon for surviving 5 series with barely a scratch!!! I swear i dont know how you did it! >The reveal! I was always pro-reveal so i loved that they put it into the story! I loved that the writers spent time on Arthur coming around to the idea of Merlin with magic rather than him just accepting or denying it. It could have been done better but it also could have been doone SO much worse. All in all i was very happy with that. >Gwen figuring out about Merlin on her own. At least somebody had a brain and copped on. It also lets me think that maybe a United Albion may be a reality after all. Of course there are a lot more but these are the major ones that stick out to me. I was... satisfied by the ending. Not particularly happy but satisfied. I think im happy to leave Merlin and prepare for a new BBC drama which will inevitably take its place. Theres no point in getting bogged down in something that wont come back! Merlin wont be the same without its actors so if they wont do it theres no point! It was a ride! To say the least. And a heads up to anybody who doesnt read FanFiction or thinks its just overly obsessed fans maoning about shows, its not. IF you actually take time and read it some of it is just amazing. My hats go off to all of you Authors because your work should be published or made into an episode! if You had wrote series5 Nobody would be dissapointed.